The Best Laid Plans
by Apomaro-Mellow
Summary: Shouto and Momo have had their marriage arranged for years and have come to accept it. There's worse people to be bound to than your best friend. But all things go awry for Shouto when he comes face to face with their diligent wedding planner Izuku. And Momo sees a glimmer of hope for the passion she's been desiring when Izuku introduces her to Kyouka, a wedding singer.
1. This is Fine

"Congratulations you two!"

"What a lovely couple you make."

"Which means even cuter children!"

Todoroki Shouto wouldn't call this painful torture, but it was awfully tedious. Just because one was prepared for something didn't mean it was any easier to get through. And he'd been preparing for this day since he was ten. As the third son of an influential family, his future had been set in stone since his birth. Become well mannered and educated, work in the family business, marry a girl of good standing, have decent grandchildren.

He only had a few steps to go in order to be the perfect son. For tonight he was celebrating his engagement to his childhood friend, Yaoyorozu Momo. They had become very close. He couldn't imagine marrying anyone other than her. But he wouldn't go so far as to call it love. Not romantic love anyway.

"Thank you all", Momo said, her smile genuine.

She knew Shouto rather well and considered that a point of pride for someone so closed off. When they had met as children her fantasies of romance allowed her to accept her fate. But as the years went on, she came to realize that she shouldn't expect a union of love from Shouto. They made a good pair of friends, but that was it. The chemistry and passion needed for true love wasn't there.

Momo had been saddened at first when she understood this. But she then supposed her future could be worse. Especially in the realm of arranged marriages where men twice her age and half as kind as Shouto were always searching for their next conquest.

Yes, considering all other options, this was a rather pleasant way to go. And yet, even though they both knew this and everyone around them was aware of the arrangement and how long it had been in the works, it was still rather taxing to pretend to be joyous for the occasion. Momo let herself be happy for the wedding itself. She did love wearing nice dresses and spending time with friends and family.

She and Shouto spent the rest of the evening playing the part of the happy couple. When the party ended, Momo returned home with her parents. It would be her home for just some months more. The moment she was married, she and Shouto would be moving into a new house as newlyweds. Both were anticipating having their own space.

Only one was excited for the space between that.

The very next day they would begin preparations. Shouto cared very little for the actual ceremony. He knew Momo's tastes and trusted her to keep him from looking ridiculous. Besides that, he was content to let her choose everything. So he was rather okay with the fact that Momo's mother came into his home with a binder.

Yaoyorozu Sumomo was a very nice woman. But she had a tendency to be just a bit controlling. It was nowhere near the level of Shouto's father. But passive aggression was a formidable weapon on its own.

"I've been planning my little girl's special day since she was born", Sumomo said, giving Momo's cheek a little pinch.

The maid had brought them tea just as they were alerted to someone's presence through the security system. The maid announced that it was their wedding planner, here for their scheduled appointment.

"Oh this young man is simply darling", Sumomo said, opening the binder to one of the first pages. It had a business card and actual letters of recommendation for this planner. "He did Yona and Riiya's wedding a few years ago."

"Oh, that was lovely", Momo said, remembering the event.

Shouto would have to take her word for it, having not attended that particular wedding. The maid led the planner in, who bowed before introducing himself.

"Thank you for welcoming me into your home. My name is Midoriya Izuku and I'm here to make your dream wedding a success."

Shouto had imagined someone that exuded organizational skills and looked like they'd never been late or failed a deadline in their life. But instead of that, the first thing that came into Shouto's mind when seeing this man was 'cute'.

He'd never say it out loud of course, but Shouto could acknowledge to himself when things were cute. And this Midoriya Izuku was cute in a puppy dog sort of way. Easily excitable and eager to please.

After getting the introductions out of the way, Izuku sat next to Shouto while Sumomo started going over what she expected for the ceremony. Shouto was almost surprised by how detailed some of this was but one of the many things Momo inherited from her mother was her meticulous nature. Izuku listened intently, taking notes on a tablet, making his own comments from time to time.

They were creating a scope and time table first and foremost. From there, they could figure out when the other components needed to be finalized. Throughout it all, Shouto said very little. When the meeting ended, they set up another time to meet and continue the conversation. Izuku made sure they all had his contact info and he had theirs.

Shouto saw him out and that was the first time Izuku addressed him specifically.

"I know most grooms-to-be don't think much of being involved, but it's your day too. Your input counts."

"Thanks", Shouto said sincerely. "But the ceremony itself doesn't mean much to me." He couldn't wait until it was over.

Izuku frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that. But maybe you should find a reason to be invested in it. It's basically a big party in your honor. You should be excited for it. If you can't at least enjoy the spectacle, maybe you shouldn't get married", he shrugged before realizing what he'd said.

Shouto was shocked as well but before he could reply, Izuku's face reddened and he began to fluster about. Shouto couldn't even make any of it out before Izuku made his escape out the front door. He and Momo's arrangement might have been emotionally taxing, but perhaps the wedding would be less tedious with this planner in the mix.


	2. Heart Song

Shouto sat in the backseat with Momo, looking at the business cards and brochures that Izuku had left them with. He'd seen Sumomo's binder but insisted they keep an open mind about some parts.

"Why don't we let your mother plan the entire thing?", Shouto asked, wondering why they were bothering with a planner at all.

"Apparently, he's very good at his job. And planners can do a lot of the running around and have the best contacts", Momo answered. "And I would like to have some say in a few of the decisions." She said the last part quietly, as if the driver would report anything she said to her mother.

That was the small bit of Momo that Shouto knew wanted to try things differently from how she'd been raised. Momo could never be outright rebellious, but she did it in little things. Like now, instead of immediately booking the specific band her mother had picked out, they were going to meet with other musicians. Izuku would be meeting them at the first venue.

His words still echoed in Shouto's head. That he should find some part of the wedding to look forward to. But thinking about it all made it difficult to find one aspect to enjoy. He didn't care much for dressing up. The fancy foods didn't entice him. He didn't like dancing. And any thought of celebrating with his loved ones was tainted with the knowledge of why exactly this was happening.

The only thing he could find pleasure in was Momo stretching her decision making muscles a bit. She had been raised with the thought that she would marry a man to take on the company but she had an education in business that matched Shouto's. Even though on the surface, he would be running everything, he expected some input from her through it all.

This wedding would be a great opportunity to show she could think for herself, so Shouto planned on supporting her in every choice she made.

"We're here", the driver announced as he stopped in front of a building. It was downtown and Momo squinted as she looked at it. It was squished between two other buildings with a sign saying 'Aurora'.

Momo got out of the car as the door was opened for her and stepped towards the entrance. Shouto opened the door to let her in first. Inside, it was clearly a nightclub. Which meant at this early hour, it was empty except for one person, manning the bar.

"You guys may have jumped the gun a bit", he grinned as he wiped down the counter. "It's not even noon yet."

"We're supposed to be meeting someone here", Shouto said.

"A clandestine meeting of sorts?", the bartender grinned.

"Oh, no, nothing like that", Momo shook her head. "We're scouting for wedding singers."

"Ignore the idiot", a voice rang out from the stage just as a spotlight came on. "Kaminari's just a barback with dreams."

Momo's first thought was the confidence this woman exuded. And her entrance. She had just appeared on stage, talking into a microphone like she was born to be there. She wore black slacks and a blazer but the sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. Under the open jacket was a deep red shirt.

"I also happen to be a kickass cameraman", Kaminari said. "So if you're still looking-"

"Book your own audition, you jerk. Don't mind him, please. The name's Jirou Kyouka", she shook both Shouto and Momo's hands as they introduced themselves. "So, what type of music were you looking for?"

Shouto looked to Momo who took a moment to answer. "Um, well, first we'd need something to play when I walk down the aisle. I suppose something traditional would be best."

"Like the piano?", Kyouka asked. "I can play the harp too if that suits you more."

"You play both the piano and the harp?", Momo asked in awe.

Kaminari spoke up again. "She can play anything except cards. Her poker face is horrible."

Kyouka blushed at that and was about to reply when Izuku came through the entrance. He was all smiles as he walked in, mumbling and doing something on his tablet. The four of them watched him walk right in, no one saying a word as he walked right into Shouto.

"I'm so sorry!", Izuku apologized, face red from bumping into him. "Why didn't anyone say anything?"

"It was funny", Kaminari answered.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to noticed", Shouto said.

"Yes, you're very easily engrossed in your work, it seems", Momo smiled. She felt like she could count on Izuku.

"You guys are a little early. Jirou, have you played anything for them yet?", Izuku asked.

Kyouka shook her head. "I was about to though. Come over here and I'll give you guys a sample." She went over to the piano that sat next to the stage. "Can I over you a drink on the house? Kaminari owes me a life debt."

"Fifty years, I said!", Kaminari shouted from the bar.

Momo had never partaken in a drink outside the finest imported wines and champagne. But she had watched enough movies to know what a usual order was.

"Scotch on the rocks, please!"

Shouto had chosen just a glass of water. While Kaminari made their drinks, Kyouka began to play the wedding march and Momo felt her heart jump. It was becoming more and more real that she was getting married. She took a sip of her drink and it was both more bitter and more sweet than she had expected. And Kyouka's playing was lovely.

At one point Shouto got up to use the bathroom and Momo ordered another drink. Watching Kyouka play was mesmerizing. Momo had been to live classical performances but they had been purely to enjoy the music, not the musician. She took another sip of her second drink before getting the nerve to ask something that had been on her mind.

"Do you know how to play 'Once Upon a Dream'? From Sleeping Beauty?"

"On guitar, I do", Kyouka answered, pulling one from the other side of the piano and Momo wonder if she could just conjure instruments from nothing. Kyouka strummed a few times before starting the song, singing softly along with it. Shouto had returned from the bathroom and Momo immediately went over to him, eyes sparkling.

"She's the one", she whispered excitedly.

"Huh?"

"For our wedding!" Momo's cheeks were a tad pink but Shouto couldn't tell it that was from the alcohol or from finding a perfect fit for their wedding.

"You don't want to hear anyone else?", Shouto asked for clarification. "We have other appointments."

"No one else will be as great as her", Momo asserted, and Shouto fell in step to her whims. If this was what Momo wanted, he would support her. She was practically glowing. Again, he couldn't tell if it was from the scotch or from Kyouka but he wasn't going to rain on her parade.

They had found their wedding singer.


	3. The Status Quo

"He's absolutely gorgeous and I don't know what to do."

"Uh, how about you do your job?"

Izuku was laying across his couch, arm over his eyes like a maiden faint from the heat. And he pretty much was. The heat coming off his face was dangerous. Across the way, in their shared kitchen was his roommate and childhood friend, Katsuki. He was in the process of making them dinner and wasn't in the mood for this but that's what friends were for, right?

"I'm gonna do my job", Izuku said. "I'm going to plan an amazing wedding and they're both going to love it and I'll just forget about the handsome man who haunts me at night."

"I didn't ask about your wet dreams, nerd."

Izuku sat up slowly and rested his chin on the back of the couch to watch Katsuki cook. "It isn't like I've never had attractive clients before."

"So what's so different about this guy?"

"He's not just handsome. He's god's gift to this world. He-"

"I got it. He's a dream boat", Katsuki nearly gagged. "Why are you telling me this again?"

"Because you're my best friend and that's part of the deal", Izuku grinned. He was glad to have someone to talk to about this. Otherwise he'd risk drooling all over Shouto during one of their appointments and that wasn't a good look.

"What a raw deal."

Izuku sighed and went back to laying on the couch. He could do this. He could get through this. It was only a few more months, a few more meetings face to face and he'd never see this guy again. Until then, he would be the perfect wedding planner and make the day as wonderful as he could for his clients.

* * *

Momo was feeling rather confident about her decision to hire Kyouka. She had versatility in different instruments and her singing voice was so soothing. Momo could envision walking down the aisle to her voice easily. And because of how sure she was, having that chipped away at was par for the course. But this time it wasn't from her mother, which she had been expecting.

Sumomo had only just replied with a 'oh, is that so?' after her daughter had gushed about the talents of her chosen musician.

No, the true obstacle had been her circle of friends. Momo had known them for years, attending the same schools and lessons in ladylike etiquette, as well as their parents knowing each other.

"Well it is your wedding", Saiko said, her words getting Momo's pride up a bit before stomping on it. "If there aren't a few novelties thrown in, what fun is there?"

Kyouka wasn't a novelty. She was incredible. They just needed to hear and then they'd realize.

"I once heard of a wedding where the ring had been purchased at one of those outlet malls. Can you imagine not getting it personally designed at a jewelers?"

The rest of the girls giggled politely at the not so polite statement and Momo let out a half-hearted laugh. Her friend's shallowness wasn't new to her but Momo had always found it easy to ignore the times it wasn't pointed at her. She couldn't fault them completely, they were a product of their upbringing. And it was the same as hers.

It valued money and material things over anything real. Momo hadn't even spent and hour with Kyouka but she knew this: Kyouka was authentic. And perhaps she needed a bit more of that in her life. After leaving her friends, she took out her phone. Kyouka's number was in her contacts. Momo had taken it from her business card almost immediately after having it handed to her.

It had been days since that and Momo had neither called nor messaged her, not really having anything to say. Now she had something to say but wasn't entirely sure how to begin.

Was it normal to contact someone you hired so casually? Momo knew it wasn't but the circumstance were different. The circumstances being that Kyouka had entranced her and Momo had come to realize she desperately wanted to be her friend. She held her phone in her hand, fingers hovering over the keyboard as she wrote and rewrote her text.

She suddenly stopped in the middle of her fifth rewrite. Decisiveness. It was what got her to hire Kyouka in the first place. Momo had to stand firm and assured. Taking a deep breath, sent a message, inviting Kyouka out for drinks, her treat this time.

When Kyouka replied with an affirmative and that she was free this weekend, Momo nearly squealed.


	4. Uptown Girl

Shouto hadn't thought it possible, but he was actually looking forward to seeing everything come together. Due to Izuku's advice, he changed his point of view. Instead of seeing the wedding as a tedious task, a show to put upon for others, he started looking at it as he and Momo working on a project together.

They had done so often in school and Shouto learned to value her opinion while still making his voice heard. This was just like that. He knew he made the right choice when he saw how she lit up in the florist's when they made a decision. Or rather one of them.

Momo had been absolutely delighted at the selection and expressed a wish to see the hall bursting with flowers. Shouto and shrugged and had asked why they didn't just do that?

"Because it would be terribly extravagant, don't you think?", Momo asked.

"Everyone is expecting that of us already. Besides, our parents are footing the bill", Shouto said, thinking that not only would their guests be awaiting a lavish affair, it was also fun to squeeze every bit of money from his father.

Momo looked a little unsure before looking again at all the flowers they had to offer and smiling. It was so easy to call her spoiled. But who could when she appeared so grateful for everything given to her?

* * *

"And then, he burst into the room, wearing a fake wolf pelt, yelling 'they're trying to circumcise me!'"

Momo let out a snort of laughter that was more unladylike but she didn't care. She didn't have to be polite and dignified right now. How could she be when Kyouka was telling such a hilarious story? Momo had to put her drink down as she regained her composure.

They were in Kyouka's bar, where the sun had set long ago and it was filled with patrons. A pair of girls played a keyboard and guitar on stage. The energetic blonde from before wasn't behind the bar this time, so he wasn't there to hear the story told at his expense. Momo had learned quite a bit about Kyouka's friends since they started hanging out.

The one closest to her seemed this Denki fellow, but Kyouka had other friends. All whom she had crazy, wild, and often heartwarming stories about. Momo realized she only had those kinds of stories with Shouto.

She was starting to hope more than anything that she and Kyouka could share a story.

"So, how's the rest of the planning going?", Kyouka asked.

"Oh, wonderfully", Momo answered. "We're finally going to be looking at locations soon. I wonder if I'll tear up when we find the right one."

Kyouka smiled. "You're a lucky chick to snag a guy like that one."

"Luck had nothing to do with it. Our parents had everything to do with it. Oh no, it's not all that bad", Momo quickly said when she saw Kyouka's fallen expression.

"It's an arranged marriage? Really? In this day and age?"

"Our parents are rather old fashioned, I admit, but Shouto and I accepted this long ago. And really, who better to marry than your best friend?"

Kyouka looked like she was unsure of that, probably because she was thinking about marrying Denki. But she said nothing and took a sip of her drink. Kyouka supposed she couldn't judge. She and Momo came from different sides of the tracks. They had different kinds of 'normal'. And if Momo was fine with it all and focusing on the brighter side of things, then Kyouka wasn't going to talk herself out of a job.

"Have you gone dress shopping yet?", Kyouka asked.

Momo shook her head. "Not yet. My mother sent some preliminary sketches to a designer and we're waiting to see what they come up with."

"You're getting a designer wedding dress?" Kyouka let out a whistle. Every word out of Momo's mouth was another reminder that this chick was above her pay grade. That she should really be hiring an orchestra to play at her wedding. Kyouka didn't usually hang with her kind and she knew Momo's type of people didn't associate with her type.

It was why she had really been surprised when Momo texted her out of the blue, asking to hang out. At first Kyouka thought Momo just wanted to try slumming it before officially becoming a trophy wife but she'd been wrong. From the moment they met at that first bar, Momo was clearly new and intrigued with the environment. But not in a gawking, condescending way. It was more like she was learning and appreciating something she never got the chance to explore before.

And so they went out together again and again. Usually on a Friday or Saturday night. Half the time it was Kyouka's own bar. She tried to do that nights when Denki wasn't working. She didn't need him giving her grief for spending the night talking to a cute girl she had no chance with.

And Momo was cute.

More than cute actually. She was beautiful. And if Momo hadn't been spoken for she would have...

Well, she probably wouldn't have done anything. Even if Momo was single, she was still a rich girl. Someone like Kyouka didn't stand a chance, even if she could get up the nerve to do some decent flirting. And being smooth wasn't her strong suit.

She ordered another drink for herself. "For the record, Denki is pretty handy with a camera."

"I'll keep him in mind then", Momo promised with a smile. "There's still so much to decide. I wonder if we'll have enough time."

"You guys are already making a lot of decisions so early", Kyouka said. "Any reason for the rush?"

"There's no reason to wait anymore", Momo said while swirling her glass. "We're both of age and finished school. No use in stalling the inevitable."

Kyouka didn't know what to say to that at first, so she took a sip. Momo gulped from her glass at the same time. Then they both looked at each other and laughed, the awkward moment having dispelled, but something taking root in Momo's mind.


	5. Location, Location, Location

Izuku prepared himself for being professional. His on the clock self was different from his off the clock self. Izuku after hours were t-shirts and hoodies with ridiculous words printed on them, sweatpants, and chunky boots. 9 to 5 Izuku wore button up shirts, vests, slacks and ties. But it wasn't enough to just look the part. He had to behave a certain way in order to be taken seriously.

He tried to be...that. It was difficult though, especially when watching the object of his burgeoning affections explore a church. The couple had already looked at a few places without him. Today, he gave them some information, standing off to the side as they gave it a once over.

"This church is one of the first places that started officiating western style weddings in the area. It has a long history of happy endings."

Izuku watched as Momo and Shouto walked down the aisle and stood at the altar. They turned to look at each other. Izuku saw Shouto smile. Like a real and true smile and he felt his heart sink into his stomach. Even as he mentally scolded himself, he couldn't help but fall. He couldn't help but imagine he was getting married to this gorgeous man.

A romantic at heart, he was. Izuku loved helping other's dreams come true. Was it too much to wish that someday his own wish for love would be granted? Perhaps not with a man who was already taken, but with someone, anyone.

"Standing here makes it feel more real, doesn't it?", Momo asked softly.

"It was always real to me", Shouto said. In the way that he had never been able to refuse his father anything. And the man had been transparent about his plans for his son from the beginning.

Momo looked at the ceiling, the pews, the altar, fantasizing about the person who would stand there as she recited her vows. It was sure to be a magical day, even if it was all decided by their parents. Just as she thought that, she received a call from her mother.

"Hello, mother", she greeted. "Yes we-...We're still in the middle of...Oh, is that so?...Really now?...I suppose I don't have a choice. Alright, I'll be right over."

"You need to leave for something?", Izuku asked when she hung up the phone.

"The first draft of wedding dress designs have arrived at my home", Momo said. "My mother wants me to come and look at them while we still have the artist. He's terribly busy. There's one more location today, will you be alright seeing it without me?", she pointed the question to Shouto.

Shouto nodded. "I'll send you pictures."

Momo smiled and walked out of the church, confident in leaving the rest to Izuku and Shouto. It was as the door shut on her way out that Izuku realized what had happened. He was alone with Shouto. In a church. Izuku wasn't a Christian by any measure but he still wondered if their god would burn him right then and there should his thoughts turn too sinful.

"Um, did you have any questions about this place?", he asked.

Shouto looked at the stained glass windows as he walked down the side aisles. Not knowing too much about the Christian mythology, he only recognized about half the stories being told. Having a wedding in this kind of place when you were so far removed from the religion seemed strange to him. But he supposed if Japanese people celebrated Christmas without involving Jesus, this wasn't such a huge step.

Plus, wearing their chosen fashions in a temple wouldn't mesh well, Mrs. Yaoyorozu had decided. In the end, Shouto shook his head.

"Let's move on to the next place."

Momo had taken their personal driver back to her home so Izuku would have to take Shouto along in his car. Which was the most nerve wracking trip in his life. Izuku was suddenly aware of every little thing in his car. The interior wasn't messy by any means, but it wasn't a pristine model either. It was also silent for the longest time, Izuku unsure of what to say.

Normally he'd fill the space with planner talk. That was easy. There was so much to discuss. But ever since that first day, Izuku always doubted himself. If he suggested not getting married again, would Shouto see through him and know how he felt? Izuku glanced over at him, sitting in the passenger's seat. Shouto was facing forward with that ever-piercing gaze of his. One more slip and Izuku knew his heart would be bare for those intelligent eyes to see.

Meanwhile, Shouto was thinking of his options for lunch.

He'd had soba for lunch and dinner yesterday. Even though it was his favorite, it might become too much of a good thing. He should strive for some variety today. He and Momo planned to eat together today, but he wasn't sure how long her dress appointment would be.

Shouto looked over to Izuku. Maybe he could invite him out to lunch. He preferred to eat with company. And it would be a nice gesture to thank him for the work he'd done so far. Of course, that was Izuku's job, but Shouto couldn't ignore when he went above and beyond. Izuku went out with them as often as possible, always working around their schedule, and making sure he heard Shouto's thoughts and opinions.

With that reasoning, Shouto decided he would take Izuku out to lunch after looking at the last potential location for the day. Izuku drove up to the place and Shouto was surprised to see the exterior layout favored traditional architecture. He was even more surprised to see the blond bartender that worked for their wedding singer standing outside with two other people, holding a camera.


	6. Candid

"Todoroki-san, I believe you've already met Kaminari-kun", Izuku gestured to him.

Denki waved, holding the camera in the other. "Heard you were still in the market for a photographer and videographer. Lucky for you, I'm great at both."

The other man next to him spoke up. "What are we? Chopped liver?"

"Of course not", Denki turned to the other two who had come with him. "This is Ashido and Sero. They're my assistants. The baked potato and corn to my steak dinner."

"Am I the potato or the corn?", Mina asked.

"Either way, in essence, he just called us side dishes", Hanta said. "Midoriya's roommate is rubbing off on you."

"Anyway!", Izuku stepped in. "They're here to take a few shots to show you what they can do. So just be yourself."

Shouto nodded. He could do that. He was very much used to being photographed, both for important events and by a few paparazzi here and there. Being followed by cameras wasn't new to him. He followed Izuku inside, who began to explain their current location.

"This place is older than the church we were just in. It started out as a small temple where traditional ceremonies were held. Since then, it's been built upon and expanded with a few modern touches here and there."

Izuku was pointing this way and that, directing Shouto's attention here and there while their three shadows followed. Shouto was impressed with the layout of the building. And apparently they were able to accommodate western weddings just as well as Japanese ones. He couldn't make a decision without Momo, but it was nice and refreshing seeing all the different kinds of places they could get married.

He was taking his own pictures to show to her later as they came to a window the looked over a lush garden. He stopped to snap a photo and Izuku came to stand next to him.

"I've spoken with the owner and she told me that the same family has been cultivating this garden for three generations."

"This place has a lot of history", Shouto noted. He was looking outside, so he missed the look Izuku was giving him, not that he'd know the significance of it anyway.

Izuku was simply lamenting at how unfair it was. The sunlight was coming at just the right angle that made Shouto appear to be glowing. Now that he thought about it, Izuku had never seen him look anything less than perfect. Meanwhile, Denki, Mina, and Hanta were watching them closely. Denki showed them one of the photographs he had taken.

"Do you see what I see?", he whispered.

Izuku discretely moved away to let Shouto explore on his own while he went over to Denki's side, just as he put his camera behind his back.

"Um, I know this is weird, but do you think you could get a picture of him sneezing or something?"

Denki raised a brow. "Probably. Any reason why?"

"I uh, I have a bet with Kacchan. On whether or not you can capture a quick reaction like that." Yeah, good cover Izuku.

"Psh, course I can. Who do you think I am? I'm the fastest hand in the east."

"Title of your sextape", Mina snickered.

Now all Izuku had to do was get Shouto to sneeze. Because no one looked good when sneezing. It was a proven fact. Izuku went back over to his side to tell him more about the place. All the while, he was scoping out options to complete his plan. First, he made sure he had tissue ready, which he always did carry around just in case.

Then he saw an opportunity. As he was showing one of the rooms to Shouto, they came up to a flower vase, filled with blooms that must have been fresh from the garden. Izuku went right over to it.

"Have you decided on a floral arrangement yet?", he asked. "If you choose this place, I'm sure they'd love to take care of the flowers you want." He took a short whiff himself before pressing the flowers right up to Shouto's nose.

Izuku could barely contain his glee when he saw the tell-tale scrunch up of Shouto's brows and he pulled the flowers away just in time to save them from his sneeze. Izuku got him a tissue while apologizing and glancing over at Denki, who gave him a thumbs up. Shouto made sure his nose was all clear before attempting to speak.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure", Izuku smiled.

And Shouto figured this was as good a time as any. "Would you like to join me for lunch?"

Was it possible to float and sink at the same time? Izuku had to get his scientist friends on this because that was how he felt. He answered, although he couldn't vouch for how it sounded because it felt like he had molasses in his ears. Somehow, they made it back to his car, said their goodbyes to the camera crew and then Shouto asked where he wanted to eat.

He had completely forgotten about the picture he'd asked Denki to take. Eventually, they drove off and Denki and the others watched them go. They hung back while looking at all the pictures they had taken of the venue, of Shouto, and of Izuku and Shouto.

"Sooooo", Hanta started. "He's in trouble."

"Deep trouble", Mina agreed.

Denki let out a sigh. "Anyone else hoping we don't get this job?", he said while looking at the picture of Shouto and Izuku by the window. Izuku was looking up at Shouto like he hung the moon in the sky just for him.

* * *

**So good news! This fic is already completely written. And in light of recent world events, I figured some folks could use a pick me up. So I'll be updating this fic every other day until it's complete. Stay safe yall!**


	7. Tea Date

Kyouka considered herself rather adventurous by society's standards. Being a host of the night life, she had seen some things. And yet here she was, finding herself before a daunting task that had her question her resolve.

Momo had invited her out for tea.

Yes tea.

At first, Kyouka had thought Momo meant to meet at her house, but she'd been given the address to a restaurant. Kyouka hadn't even known places like this still existed. The outside was a bright white and inside she could see ladies of high upbringing dining together.

"You made it!", Momo nearly exclaimed as she exited her car. The driver closed the door behind her and waited for her dismissal before driving off. She came up to Kyoua, all smiles.

"Not exactly a hard place to find", Kyouka said, looking the exterior over again. It was on the ritzier side of town, which just made her feel even more out of place. There was an honest-to-god artisanal muffin shop across the street.

"Let's go in, shall we?", Momo said, leading the way. "My friends and I come here often."

Hearing that, Kyouka was more than glad it was just the two of them today. She wasn't sure if she was ready to meet anyone else from Momo's life. As soon as they entered, the host's face lit up with recognition.

"The young Madam Yaoyorozu", he greeted with a gentle smile. "Soon to be a Madam Todoroki~"

Momo simply giggled politely as they were shown to their table. Kyouka looked around as they were led to their seats. Her view from the outside had been accurate. It was mostly women sitting around. And from their clothes and jewelry, they were obviously women of wealth. Kyouka pretended to look at the menu while peeking at Momo from over it.

She looked right at home here, perusing the tea selection which she must know by heart at this point. Their waiter arrived but Kyouka didn't even notice until she realized Momo was looking at her expectantly. Kyouka turned her head to the side to see the waiter holding up a notepad.

"Oh, um, I'll just have what she's having", she said quickly.

The waiter took note of that and then retrieved their menus from them. And then she was left with sweet, beautiful, smiling Momo. Why was her smile always so blinding? Kyouka wasn't used to rich girls smiling at her.

"I've gotten a finalized design on my wedding dress", Momo started. "I can't wait to see it finished. Do you want to see?"

"Of course." Kyouka looked at the image on Momo's phone when it was handed to her. The dress was elegant and almost dreamlike in it's quality. And it was only a design sketch. Momo would be walking down the aisle like a fairy princess. "Going for the traditional white?"

"Yes. I suggested adding some color accents but my mother said no. We wouldn't want to give people the wrong impression of my virtue", Momo smiled as their tea was served along with some cakes.

"Your virtue? You people still do white dresses because of that?", Kyouka asked, giving her cup a sip.

Momo nodded. "Gossip is a form of entertainment, and for the wedding of the season, we have to be careful."

"You and Todoroki are really that big of a deal, huh?" Kyouka thought she had known, but apparently it was all more significant than she had originally thought.

"It's a big deal to our parents, and everyone in our social circle, as well as our business associates. But sometimes I wish..."

"...You wish...?"

"That I could marry someone I love", Momo looked into her tea wistfully. "I know it sounds childish. Especially with how wonderful my friend is. But I've never even really dated anyone before."

"So your white dress won't be a lie", Kyouka said, not really sure what to say to that. It wasn't her place to fill Momo's head with dreams of running off with some lover or even to tell her that she should tough it out since Shouto was a good guy. This was way out of her field.

Momo leaned in over the table just a bit to try and whisper across the table. "Have you ever, you know?"

"What?"

"Would you wedding dress be white?", Momo asked without really asking.

Kyouka nearly choked on her cake but was quickly able to regain her composure before too many people turned their heads at her. Momo waited patiently for an answer.

"I uh, well I uh, kinda? I've done some... stuff", she whispered the last word. "But not like, the full thing, I guess?" Her cheeks were pink now.

"I suppose this isn't proper teatime conversation. But I was curious. You don't have to talk about it if it makes you uncomfortable", Momo assured her.

Kyouka shook her head. "No, it's fine. I just didn't think you were gonna ask that."

"Let's change the subject then. You told me over the phone you were thinking about remodeling your place?"

"Yeah", Kyouka began, glad for the new topic. "I've been there for years and it's not exactly my dream home, so I was coming up with some ideas with my friend Tooru..."

They drank their tea and ate their cakes and talked. Eventually, Kyouka forgot they were surrounded by elites because all of her attention was on Momo. Kyouka finally realized why she was so drawn to this woman. Momo wasn't just a rich girl. She was more than that. Sure, she had money, but that simply afforded her more opportunities than most.

She was the smartest person Kyouka had ever met. She was nice and generous, never judging. She had parents who didn't understand her, which many could relate to. She had a best friend. She had interests and hobbies, many of which didn't involve using her family's money.

"So what's next on your wedding agenda?"

"Next week we're looking at caterers and trying out cakes", Momo answered.

"For the record, I prefer chocolate over vanilla, but vanilla over strawberry."

"So do I!"

The two let out laughter that was almost too loud for their current setting but neither of them cared. They had each other and they were having fun.


	8. In Too Deep

Momo hummed in delight as she tried the next piece of cake. It was only vanilla but the texture was so luxurious it was like the sweetest of creams melting on her tongue. Shouto enjoyed it as well, although his reactions were more subdued. He wouldn't say he was big on sweets, but he did enjoy them from time to time.

"I want all of our guests to be able to enjoy this, but I know you can't please all of the people all of the time", Momo said. They had to pick a flavor to make their tiered cake with and stick with it.

"Midoriya showed me a wedding he did where the bride and groom chose to serve cupcakes instead of one cake. They had multiple flavors", Shouto said. It had been Izuku's idea for that sort of dilemma. "He's a rather brilliant planner."

"Oh, I know", Momo agreed, almost missing the slight twinkle in Shouto's eyes. "I can see why my mother wanted him." Without Izuku, she never would have met Kyouka. That alone was enough to sing his praises. Still, Momo knew that even though he might have some innovative solutions to their problems, she couldn't afford to go too outside the box.

"You've been spending a lot of time with her", Shouto pointed out, referring to Kyouka. "Have you come up with anything else to play at the ceremony?"

"No, we've really just been, you know, hanging out", Momo blushed. Perhaps she should be using this time to go over more plans with their wedding musician but Momo was having a good time with her new friend.

Shouto said nothing as he took a bite of a blueberry cake. He wondered if Izuku would like to do that. They finished their tasting with three finalists, chocolate, strawberry, and honey lavender (as suggested by Momo's mother). They parted ways after that and Momo went to meet with her friends, Kyouka included, to try on some dresses. Kyouka was waiting for her outside the dress shop.

"I thought you were having one of these designed. Why are you trying on others?", Kyouka asked.

"Just for fun", Momo giggled. "It's also to compare to the one I'm having made."

They went inside where Momo's other friends were already waiting and looking through the dress selection. Saiko was the first to notice them enter. Her eyes zeroed in on Kyouka.

"And who is this?", she asked, smiling.

"This is my new friend, Jirou Kyouka", Momo introduced her. "She's going to sing at my wedding."

Kyouka held up a hand in a small wave. "Yo."

"...A pleasure to meet you..." Saiko cleared her throat in Momo's direction.

"Oh! Yes! My apologies. This is Saiko. I've known her for years", Momo said.

"You could say we're almost like sisters. Come, Momo", Saiko grabbed her wrist. "Nothing here could possibly hold a candle to what you plan to wear, but I think we've found a few to entertain ourselves with."

Saiko pulled Momo deeper into the store and Kyouka followed at a more leisurely pace. She'd never really thought about getting married, but she'd attended her fair share of weddings both as a guest and a musician. She came to a dressing area where there was a small elevated stage for the bride-to-be to see her she looked from the angles of different mirrors arranged in a semi-circle.

Momo's other friends were already there and seated in the plush chairs provided, some with a glass of wine in their hand. Kyouka gave a smile, trying to shove away the unease she felt at being completely out of her element.

* * *

Later that day, in the early evening, Kyouka was slumped against her bar, moaning and groaning.

Denki was behind the counter, preparing to open. "Should I even ask?"

"What's up with her?", Eijirou asked as he entered the establishment, carrying his bass behind him. Tonight, he'd be performing. With Kyouka. That was the plan anyway.

"I think I'm falling in love with a client. And she's waaaay out of my league", Kyouka said, refusing to lift her head.

Eijirou put a hand on her shoulder. "Since when do you care about leagues and stuff like that?"

"Yeah, there's nothing punk about adhering to social cliques", Denki added.

"You should have seen her today", Kyouka began, turning her head up just enough to reveal her eyes. "She tried on a bunch of dresses and looked amazing in all of them!"

"Wish my job included staring at my crush in a ton of outfits", Eijirou said almost wistfully.

"When you're dating, you call them a boyfriend, not a crush", Denki pointed out when something occurred to him. "This kinda reminds me of Midoriya's situation. I think he has the hots for one of them too."

He took out his phone. Most of the photographs he took were still either on his camera's memory card or on his computer. But there were a few he put on his phone, meaning to send it to Izuku. He held the phone out to the other two.

"Why is Midoriya looking at that guy like he's in a romantic drama?", Eijirou asked.

"Beats me", Denki shrugged. "He must see something in him. It felt kinda weird being around them though. Hold on, I gotta send this other one to him before I forget."

"Guys, what am I gonna do?", Kyouka moaned.

Denki and Eijirou both looked to each other for an answer before giving shrugs, neither really knowing how to handle the situation.

* * *

Meanwhile, across town, Izuku was going through his fridge for dinner ideas when he got the message from Denki. He opened the attachment to see that it was the picture of Shouto sneezing he had requested. It was at that perfect moment that Katsuki came from behind him and saw the photo.

"Is that the guy you've been moonin' over?"

Izuku nodded. "Can't you understand now?" Shouto's nose was scrunched up so cutely and his eyes were screwed shut and it was so adorable, Izuku could hardly stand it.

Katsuki decided to say nothing and instead just wordlessly grabbed the milk. There was no way he was getting involved in this mess.


	9. All to Plan

"But then some people don't agree with the way that character's arc is going and I kind of have to agree because it's a little unrealistic considering their past and I'm rambling again, aren't I?"

"Yes, but I don't mind", Shouto said before taking a sip of his tea.

He and Izuku had met at a cafe for just a casual little get together. It had happened just a few times but Shouto found himself growing more and more fond of Izuku's company. Surely the other knew of his status as a Todoroki. And yet there was no pomp or pretense with Izuku. The only time he ever floundered was when he got embarrassed. Like now.

"You always let me go on and on and I don't realize it until I've been talking for ten minutes straight. You can stop me, you know? It's gotta be boring listening to me rant about some tv show."

"On the contrary, I find it interesting. Most people aren't openly passionate about the thing they like. And you explain it well enough that I can understand even though I haven't seen it." In fact, as Izuku talked about it, Shouto found himself increasingly more interested in actually watching the show.

"Oh", Izuku said just that, cheeks turning just a bit pink. "Well then I can tell you about this part that shocked a lot people but is really silly when you think of it..."

Izuku went on, talking about the points of the show that he'd only discussed online in chatrooms, forums, and blog posts. It was nice being able to do it in person for once. They finished their drinks and left the cafe to go on a walk around the town. Although he was still enthralled by Shouto's handsome face, Izuku was getting used to talking normally around him.

His crush had become background noise, only coming to the forefront when their shoulders brushed or Shouto's attention was on something else, giving Izuku a chance to admire him openly.

They finished their walk for that day and prepared to part ways. Izuku tried not to look too saddened by the fact.

"We're still on for our meeting next Thursday, right?", he asked.

"Of course. See you then."

* * *

This time around, they met at Izuku's office and spent their time going over the checklist for the wedding. Momo was there as well, reporting on the current status of her dress as well as other details.

"Everything seems to be going so smoothly", Izuku noted as they checked off everything. "But we've got to be vigilant. The closer we get to the date, the more chaotic things usually get."

"We'll try to be prepared for anything", Momo said.

Izuku smiled at them both. "I can tell you two are really compatible. It's sad to say but often wedding planning can bring out the worst in couples."

"We owe it to our parents for picking out someone who would eventually become a best friend", Momo beamed and Shouto nodded in agreement.

By this point, Izuku was aware that their marriage was arranged by their parents, but it was still so strange to hear it from time to time. While neither seemed upset about, Izuku couldn't help but feel a little sad at their lack of choice. He also couldn't help the occasional fantasy of Shouto falling in love with him and eloping together.

He always berated himself for that one. Momo was such a nice young woman, it would be horrible of him to think of ruining her wedding for his own selfish desires.

"I think just about everything has been decided on my end of things", Izuku said. Flowers, catering, location, and all else had been finalized with plenty of time to spare. "Soon you'll have your bachelor and bachelorette parties and then you'll be walking down the aisle."

"Bachelor party...", Shouto said, as if just remembering it, which he probably was. "Midoriya, do you want to come to mine?"

"I'd love to", Izuku answered immediately, his disposition stuck in 'customer service mode'. But the moment the words left his mouth he let out a mental scream. What did he just agree to?

"What a great idea!", Momo exclaimed. "I'm going to invite Jirou-san as well."

Izuku felt a little better about the fact that Kyouka would be attending Momo's party. It made him feel more at ease about the blurred lines of professionalism between him and his clients. When the two of them left his office and Izuku thought more about it, he came to a horrifying realization - he would be meeting Shouto's friends.

When he got home, Katsuki was sitting on the couch in front of the tv, his boyfriend Eijirou sitting on the floor between his legs. Izuku plopped down next to Katsuki and let out a soft groan. Eijirou turned his head slightly, about to ask what was wrong when Katsuki lightly knocked his temple with his knee.

"Do. Not. Engage."

Izuku huffed and let out a louder groan, then another, getting close to Katsuki's ear. Katsuki's arms were crossed and he refused to spare Izuku a glance, even as the other draped himself dramatically over his friend's lap.

"Does this have to do with that guy with the rad hair?", Eijirou asked.

"What did I say?!", Katsuki shouted while Izuku sighed dreamily.

"His hair is rad, isn't it?"

"Rad?", Katsuki scoffed. "What's next? Gonna talk about his tubular eyes?"

"No, his eyes are def major in the most wicked killer way. I haven't seen it yet, but I have my suspicions of his tubular bod", Izuku grinned.

"Choice use of the lingo Mido-bro", Eijirou said.

"I can't believe I associate with either of you", Katsuki complained in a voice that said he would've moved if Izuku wasn't currently in his lap.

"You do because we're the most mondo cool people you know. Now I gotta get some grindage", Izuku said as he finally got up and went into the kitchen. Whatever Shouto's friends were like, he would power through it. Shouto was a good person. So his friends must at least be decent. But if they weren't, he'd always have his Kacchan to come home and complain to.


	10. In the Pictures

The weather was rather nice today, so Izuku and Shouto were having their lunch in an outdoor eating area behind the restaurant of their choice. Izuku was in the middle of copying something from his phone onto a sheet of notepaper (ahh, the wonders of technology) when he felt Shouto touching his hair. Izuku tried not to:

a. melt immediately

b. jerk away and give the impression that he was uncomfortable or disgusted

c. blush embarrassingly.

Thankfully, he did none of those things. Unfortunately, that meant all he did was freeze in place. Shouto pulled his hand away and between his fingers was a small leaf.

"It was caught in your hair", he said, letting the leaf fall away.

"Oh, thank you." Izuku handed him the paper with the information he needed and Shouto folded it before putting it into his pocket.

"You're very good at your job", Shouto said. "You're very dedicated."

Izuku shrugged. "I just like making people's dreams come true."

"Even though this is neither my dream nor my fiancee's, I'm glad we have someone like you to see it through." Shouto wasn't entirely sure what would happen at his bachelor party, but he was looking forward to having Izuku there.

"I'm...really glad I can be the one to do it too", Izuku replied, his voice full of affection and sincerity. He truly meant it. Although Shouto would never be his, it was a gift just knowing him. And even though Shouto's marriage wouldn't be one out of romantic love, Izuku could make it a fun ceremony anyway. He didn't realize how he'd inched even more towards him until he felt his fingers brush Shouto's on top of the table.

Izuku had been ready to pull back when Shouto grabbed his hand. And then things started happening in slow motion. Well one thing happened. But it was a pretty huge deal and Izuku's brain couldn't function well enough to stop it while it was happening.

Shouto kissed the back of his hand.

Later on, Izuku would commend himself for keeping his cool on the outside because internally his mental-Midos were losing their little minds.

'He just kissed our hand! What do we do?!'

'Kiss him back!'

'Run! We gotta run!'

'Run where?!'

'Do we say thank you? I think we should say thank you.'

"Why...", Izuku finally spoke up. "Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to", Shouto answered simply. "I apologize if it made you uncomfortable. But I wanted to do it and your hand was right there."

"No, it's fine! It's just a... a little..." Romantic, Izuku had wanted to say, but wasn't sure he wanted to say it out loud. Shouto just looked at him, not knowing where Izuku was going with that sentence. They finished the remnants of their lunch and got up to leave.

"I suppose the next time we meet will be at your party", Izuku said.

"That isn't for a few weeks", Shouto reminded him. "I'd like to see you before then."

Izuku blushed and said goodbye before getting into his car and leaving. He went back to his office to meet with another couple who was just beginning their wedding preparations and then went home for the evening. Eijirou was there again, sitting in front of the tv, flipping channels. Izuku could hear the shower running, which meant his roommate was in there.

Eijirou was changing the channels at a leisurely pace when something caught his eye that made him stay on a station. Izuku was looking for a snack in the kitchen and could hear the obnoxious voices of tabloid reporters.

"Is that TMZ? Why are you watching that?" Izuku could admit to liking his fair share of celebrity gossip, but not to the point of following people around, hassling them with personal and sensitive questions and accusations.

"Dude, you're on it!"

Izuku rolled his eyes as he poured himself a glass of juice. Yeah right. Of course he was. He brought his juice over to the tv to see that it had gone to commercial.

"Seriously, just wait for it to come back", Eijirou said.

They sat through two car commercials, one for a new movie, and one for a limited time menu option at a burger place before the show resumed and sure enough, the top story had Izuku front and center.

With Shouto.

And his hand being kissed.

Izuku nearly dropped his drink. Instead he dropped himself onto the couch next to Eijrou.

"You're probably gonna need something stronger than that", he said, eyeing Izuku's juice.

The reporters, if they could be called that, went back and forth making their own interpretations of what was going on in the photo.

"Does anyone know who this guy is?"

"Uh, not entirely, but I followed them a couple times and they're always hanging out."

"Isn't Todoroki getting married though?"

"Yeah, but not to this guy."

"You think his fiancee knows?"

"They're like, uber-rich so she probably does. You know how it goes. 'Keep your extra-marital boytoy under wraps and no one needs to know about my alcoholism.'

"Gays are weird. Not in a bad way!", the reporter amended quickly. "Just, why would you cheat on this, for this?"

A comparison photo of Momo and Izuku showed up on screen. Even on his best day, Izuku knew he couldn't compete with Momo but they were just making it unfair. Momo's picture was of her from some event, dressed to the nines. Izuku was in the middle of lunch on a work day.

They kept talking about it until they ran out of things to say and then they moved on to the next celebrity. Izuku felt sick to his stomach. Eijirou changed it to an actual news channel.

"Are you okay?", he asked.

"They don't know I'm his wedding planner yet. What do you think the chances are that he pays attention to the tabloids?"

"Even if he doesn't, I bet his folks do", Katsuki said, coming out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Izuku slumped in his seat. Shouto's parents. The ones putting him up to this marriage in the first place. They would probably have one or two problems with a scandal involving the wedding planner.

* * *

"Hey, that Todoroki guy is trending", Denki said as he scrolled through his phone, leaning forward onto the bar.

"You're on the clock, why are you on your phone?", Kyouka asked on the other side of the counter.

"It's a Tuesday night. No one's here", he replied. "Besides Yaomomo."

"Glad to hear I'm not no one", Momo smiled as she swirled her wine glass.

"So why's he trending? Did the public finally hear about the wedding happening?", Kyouka asked.

Denki scrolled some more before his expression dropped. He stood up straight and then backed away from the bar. Then walked backwards away from the two women.

"What does that mean?", Momo asked.

"It means it's bad. Kaminari, get your ass back here!", Kyouka shouted, running after him.

After a short struggled, Kyouka returned with the phone, looking over the feed Denki had been reading. She froze right in front of Momo and looked between her and the screen.

Momo's eyes were pure and innocent as she asked, "What is it?"

Kyouka took a few steps backward, then ran away, prompting Momo to follow her and call out her name. Kyouka ignored it, running around her night club. Hopefully while running around the small space, she would be able to figure out the best way to break the news that her fiance was two-timing her with their wedding planner.

* * *

**i know they probably don't have tmz in japan, but they probably have an equivalent and this was the best/worst example i could think of**

**and yall have been really sweet with the comments thank you**


	11. Meet the Parents

"This doesn't make any sense", Momo said when she read the story.

"Men are trash. That's the only thing that makes sense in this world", Kyouka said, patting her on the back. "I never expected this from Midoriya though."

Momo nodded. "And I feel the same for Shouto-kun. That's what I mean. I believe if Shouto-kun had feelings for Midoriya-san, he would tell me."

And then, as if summoned by the sound of his name, Shouto called Momo's phone. Momo answered immediately. Cheating wasn't Shouto's style. Not that Momo would be particularly upset. If anything, she'd be saddened that her oldest friend went behind her back. She knew he wasn't jumping for joy with their arrangement, but they were in this together.

And if he had fallen for Izuku, then she could tell him that she had...that she had... Momo looked over at Kyouka who was still comforting her, thinking she was devastated. But Momo was far from that.

She was hopeful.

"Hello?"

"I have something to tell you", Shouto's voice sounded on the other end of the line.

"Is it about the headlines?"

"Yes. My parents would like to talk with yours."

* * *

Izuku figured he wasn't being punished enough by this turn of events and ended up spending way too much time looking at the internet's reaction to what had happened to him and Shouto. It was a mixed bag. Some people demonized him, some were attacking Shouto, some were still trying to figure out who Izuku was exactly, and others scoffed at so many people going crazy over tabloid news.

He really hoped it was just that. Something that was all the buzz one day and then completely forgotten the next. At least until someone wanted to pull up receipts. It was almost eleven that night when Shouto texted him, asking him to come over to his house tomorrow. Izuku had been in his bed, lying on his stomach in the darkness of his room.

He wasn't entirely sure if he could face Shouto right now. But if this was about the news, he had to see him. And if not, it was probably about the wedding, and his rent required that he see him.

In Katsuki's room, he and Eijirou were preparing to turn in for the evening.

"You should start paying bills as much as you hang around here", Katsuki said.

"You know you'd wither and die if you didn't see me every day", Eijirou smiled before his expression turned serious. "You think he's gonna be okay?"

"I'm not getting involved." Katsuki turned off the light and pulled the covers up to his chin. Eijirou got in under with him and let out a sigh but Katsuki wasn't taking the bait.

"I had a feeling he liked that Todoroki guy, but I don't think Midoriya would do something like this. He's a cool dude, right?"

"That nerd's a lot of things, but he's not cool", Katsuki gruffed. After a moment, he continued, "But he doesn't go behind people's backs either."

Izuku tossed and turned the entire night and hardly got any sleep. When morning came, he was exhausted and completely unprepared for what lie ahead of him. But he got out of bed, dressed himself and made sure he was presentable to the world before heading out and going to Shouto's home.

As he expected, it was grand and expensive looking. Izuku was even greeted not by Shouto nor a family member, but a servant. They led him to a large room.

"Midoriya Izuku-san has arrived", they announced before leaving.

"Midoriya", Shouto said as he approached him and Izuku was glad for that. Having Shouto right in front of him made him feel less vulnerable. He saw Momo out of the corner of his eye but didn't feel up to meeting her gaze just yet. Luckily he didn't have to, but unlucky because he was instead forced to look at Shouto's father as he moved his son out of the way.

Izuku had never met this man, but he knew for certain who he was. His red hair and blue eyes were the same as Shouto's left side. And his expression looked similar to the way Shouto looked when the restaurant was out of his regular order.

"I should fire you right now", he growled.

"You will do no such thing!", Sumomo shouted, standing from her seat. "He's the best in the business. You can't get any better than him."

"The wedding is all planned, is it not? Then we don't need him anymore."

A man by Sumomo's side, who could only be Momo's father, shook his head in a condescending manner. He remained seated.

"Now is the most crucial time to keep him around. Between now and when they say their vows, anything could happen", Sumomo said.

Shouto grabbed Izuku's attention and led him over to have a seat while the parents continued to argue. He was seated in front of a silent woman with white hair. He gave her a short bow which she returned with a nod of her head.

"Regardless of his talents, we need to handle what has happened", Enji reminded them. His sharp gaze went to Izuku. "You might as well confess. Shouto has told us everything already."

Then there's nothing left to tell, Izuku wanted to sass back. But now wasn't the time to be snippy. But really, there wasn't anything to tell because there was nothing between him and Shouto.

"Those pictures were taken out of context. And if you want me to, I'll say so on the record. Shouto and I haven't been fooling around or anything like that. I promise."

Momo smiled, but said nothing. Relieved wasn't quite the word. More like she had been proven right after all. Shouto smiled at Izuku as well and he felt his insides turn to goo despite the situation.

"I figured as much", Enji said and it was clear he had been trying to trap Izuku with his words. "Then we can discuss the greater issue at hand."

Now Izuku was worried. What could be more important than this?

"I don't approve of the style of the wedding", Enji said, crossing his arms. "It spits in the face of tradition."

"It's a little late for complaints now, isn't it?", Mr. Yaoyorozu said.

Izuku let out a breath. Relatives who had a problem with any of the decisions regarding the actual ceremony, he could deal with. He had to agree, now was quite an odd time to start caring about it though. It wasn't like they could make any major changes at this point. Izuku was there for another hour before anyone was satisfied and then he was free to leave.

He had noticed that neither Momo nor Shouto's mother said a word the entire time. Shouto himself only gave a few, short responses. When it ended and he was dismissed, Izuku was led back outside by a different servant this time. Before he got to his car though, he was stopped by both Shouto and Momo.

"Please. We need to talk", Momo said. It was the first time Izuku had heard her speak all day.

They took him back inside, through a winding series of hallways to a room and Izuku was surprised both by the smallness and simplicity of it. Inside was only a low table that the three of them sat at.

"When we were kids, we used this place as our secret headquarters", Momo smiled. "When we got older, we stopped coming and they cleaned up just about everything. But it's so out of the way, they never use it for anything."

"Oh", was all Izuku could say, knowing he couldn't have been accosted just for a history lesson on their friendship.

"Shouto and I have talked. And we've come to some realizations about ourselves. We-I mean he-..."

"I'll say it", Shouto said. "Midoriya, I've never fallen in love before. I never intended to. Something like that always seemed like a distraction. But...", he gave Izuku a meaningful look and Izuku felt like he could melt.

"But...?", Izuku urged, a little breathless.

"I think I've begun to fall for you", Shouto finished.


	12. No One's Secret

Izuku had heard Shouto's words. He had processed them and let them run through his brain. But the first person he addressed had been Momo. Izuku looked over at her.

"You knew about this?"

"Only since last night", she confirmed. "Shouto and I tell each other everything." Momo put a hand on his shoulder.

"And you're... you're not upset", Izuku said more than asked.

"I knew I'd never have his heart that way. And I was fine with it. And when he told me about you I was...happy."

Now Izuku was confused. He could understand everything to an extent. But Momo actually being happy about her fiance falling for someone else? Was she truly that gracious?

"The truth is...", Momo began to blush. "I believe that I may be having romantic feelings for Kyouka-san."

Ah, now it made sense.

"Congratulations", Izuku smiled.

"Midoriya", Shouto said, bringing the attention back on him. It made Izuku realize he had never answered his confession. It had his entire face turning red and stammering. As Izuku gathered his thoughts for his own response, Shouto watched him all the while with a soft expression, letting him take his time.

"I...", he finally started to speak clearly. "I think I am to. For you, I mean. Fall in love. With you." He could smack himself with how awkward he sounded but he must have done something right because Shouto reached out and grabbed his hand. He felt his nerves calm but there was a bigger problem.

"What about your marriage? And your parents? This-us-we can't work. It just can't."

"It can", Shouto said. "Momo and I have discussed it. We can satisfy our parents and the arrangement and still be together."

"We would just keep it a secret", Momo explained.

Izuku blinked. "A secret?" He pulled his hand away. He knew they couldn't be upfront with everything right away. But still he had hoped-

"Yes", Momo continued. "We can keep our budding relationships a secret for now. Until we can figure out a way to-"

"I can't", Izuku interrupted her. "I'm sorry, but I can't lie. And you saw the headlines yesterday. All that happened was a kiss on the hand. Am I supposed to watch how I act whenever I'm around you?"

Izuku wanted more than that. He wanted to be able to kiss, hug, and touch Shouto without worrying about an audience and the resulting backlash to it. That wasn't too much to ask for in a relationship, was it? No, he didn't think it was. No matter how much he...no matter what he felt for Shouto.

"I think that Jirou-kun and I both deserve more than being your secrets", Izuku said, looking down at his lap. If he looked at Shouto now, his resolve would break. Knowing it was already fragile, he got up and left.

The entire way home, he wondered if he'd done the right thing. He liked Shouto. He really liked him. But he could go behind other people's backs, ever. Even if the people were as unpleasant as his clients' parents. But once everything had settled in his mind, all that had happened, his heart felt shattered. Izuku went back to his apartment and barely spared his roommate a glance, going right to his bedroom and shutting the door.

Katsuki had been reading a book at the kitchen table while Eijirou watched tv with their mutual friend Mina. Katsuki knew something was up with Izuku. If he was the normal amount of mopey, he made Katsuki listen to his woes. He put a bookmark between the pages and but the book down on the table before getting up and handing Eijirou some money.

"Go and get some strawberry ice cream."

Eijirou gave him a salute and went off on his mission.

"What's my assignment, boss?", Mina asked.

"Find tissues. And the happiest, sappiest movies you can find", Katsuki ordered. He took a deep breath and went into Izuku's room without a single knock or warning. To his credit, Izuku didn't look so bad. Sure, he was curled up on his bed and his eyes were a little wet, but Katsuki had expected more tears than that.

"So who am I fighting? The bastard or his fiance that won't let you be together?" Katsuki was thrown off when he heard Izuku laughing. Not the reaction he had been preparing for.

"If you're gonna punch anyone, it should be me. I'm the only one keeping us apart", Izuku said, then went into the whole story.

Katsuki listened intently, coming to sit next to him on the bed as he did. Izuku sat up through his story, clutching a pillow to his chest. Despite Izuku's words from before Katsuki was still more than ready to beat up the guy that made his best friend cry.

"I wanna be with him", Izuku said as the wetness in his eyes turned to big fat tears. "But not like this. Not if we have to hide."

"So, you're done with him?"

Izuku laid his head on Katsuki's shoulder and nodded. "I don't have any other choice."

"Well good riddance. If I guy likes you, he should scream about it."

"Like how you confessed to Kirishima-kun over the mall intercom?"

"I got the message at least", Eijirou said, coming into the bedroom with a bowl of strawberry ice cream.

"If he's not willing to do at least that for you, he's garbage", Katsuki said.

Izuku took the bowl from Eijirou and thanked him. He took one bite and began to sniffle. Then the tears came back in full force.

"The hell is wrong now?", Katsuki asked.

"The ice cream...it's..."

"Did I get a bad brand?", Eijirou asked.

Izuku shook his head. "If you put red and white together, you get piiiiink. Like this ice cream. Like he was. Like he was blushing when he said he'd fallen for meeeee", Izuku wailed and started bawling in earnest.

Eijirou looked lost and Katsuki already looked tired. It was going to be a long night.


	13. Day and Night

Momo let out a sigh and regretted it as soon as it left her mouth. She couldn't look so forlorn at her own bachelorette party. Everyone would get suspicious. Especially Kyouka. But it was hard to be in a festive mood. After Izuku's rejection, Shouto had closed up completely. She hadn't seen him in days and had only spoken through short text responses.

With all of the wedding preparations done, Momo kept herself busy going over the agreement decided upon by their parents. The one her marriage to Shouto would seal. The day of her bachelorette party snuck up on her and she was surprised when her friends picked her up in a limo that drove them to the venue. She had been blindfolded the entire time.

Momo had no idea where they were outside of the fact that it was well-decorated. Saiko had said it was a private room for rent, with a discrete staff. From the looks of it, it appeared to be a high end hotel suite. While everyone entertained themselves with raunchy bridesmaid games, Momo took her drink and went out onto the balcony. The cool, night breeze helped to relieve her mind a bit.

"You good?", Kyouka asked, leaving the party behind as well.

"Yeah I...I just can't believe it'll be official tomorrow." Momo took a sip from her drink. Things had really moved fast. She had Izuku to thank for that. He had made everything so easy.

Kyouka put her hand on Momo's shoulder. "Look, I know it's not my place, but are you sure you wanna go through with this?"

Momo hadn't told Kyouka everything. Not about her true feelings, or about Izuku and Shouto. She had just explained it away that it had been a misunderstanding. Kyouka didn't know what was happening behind the scenes, but she knew Momo was unhappy.

"You two have gotten rather close", Saiko said, appearing in the doorway separating the room from the balcony.

Momo rolled her eyes. She didn't have the energy to deal with the mind games. "As friends do."

"I had always wondered how it seemed to happen so fast", Saiko continued. "What with the difference in your social standing and all. But the news about your fiance has been rather...enlightening and-"

"Can you please, just stop for one night? For our entire friendship you've been looking for some kind of dirt on me", Momo said, glaring angrily.

Saiko's cunning expression turned bitter and yet she still smiled. "You noticed? Then you can imagine how difficult it's been for me to have befriended someone so innocent."

Momo took a deep breath and then downed her entire drink. She wasn't surprised by Saiko's behavior. More than anything she was disappointed in herself for ever calling this woman a friend. She took Kyouka's hand in her own.

"Come on. Let's get out of here."

* * *

You know brain farts? Well Izuku just had one of the highest order.

He knew, he KNEW that Shouto's wedding was tomorrow. And if you had asked him point blank, what happens the night before a wedding, he would have answered 'a bachelor party'.

But Izuku's mind had been in so many places recently. He should be forgiven for not having any of these thought connect into anything meaningful. He should be pitied. Because it was this very day that he decided to confront Shouto and say his final word on the matter. After this, they were be out of each other's lives forever. Izuku had gone to Shouto's house, and as he was recognized as the wedding planner, was let in.

He got the full force of shock when he was brought to the living room and saw Shouto strapped to a chair, surrounded by a bunch of people he didn't know. He was also blinded.

"You must be Todoroki-kun's new friend! My name is Iida Tenya, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance!"

Izuku found his hand being shaken vigorously by a rather tall, bespectacled man. He was saved by a woman who looked related to Shouto.

"I'm Shouto's sister, Fuyumi. He's told us a bit about you."

Izuku just felt mortified at that. He'd come here to break her brother's heart even further. And anyone who knew him now had to know about the tabloids he had starred in. Izuku was also introduced to Shouto's brother Natsuo, and his other friends, Monoma Neito and Aoyama Yuuga.

"You're having the bachelor party now?", Izuku asked. It was still daytime.

"As the party planner, I decided that having it now would work better", Yuuga said. "The sun provides better lighting for me than indoor lights."

"Why is he uh...tied up like that?"

"For an element of surprise as we get the next event ready", Natsuo answered.

Izuku nodded, although he had no idea what could be 'next'. With Shouto's sister here, he figured it wasn't the traditional stripper for the occasion. Whatever it was, he couldn't talk to Shouto like this. Not in front of everyone. And certainly not when he was tied down and blindfolded.

"I'll just come back later", he said, trying to back out of the room.

"Nonsense!", Tenya exclaimed. "You only just arrived! Allow me to serve you a beverage. Alcoholic or non-alcoholic?", he asked while pushing Izuku to sit.

"Um, non-alcoholic, I guess." Izuku tried not to look at Shouto. This was terribly awkward. And Shouto hadn't even said a word since he had entered the room. He was given some soda and Izuku sipped it quietly while they continued what they had been doing.

He just prayed he was able to end this without making a fool of himself.


	14. Impasse

Izuku was able to get a moment to himself when he went to the bathroom. Immediately, he called Katsuki.

"You break up with him yet?"

"I'm not dating him and no, I haven't. He's in the middle of his bachelor party", Izuku said, looking himself over in the mirror.

"What a weirdo, it's like barely past noon", Katsuki snorted on the other end of the line.

"One of his friends had the idea. Kacchan, how am I supposed to get through this?"

"Not without a few drinks."

"You're not helping", Izuku complained.

"I never said I would. In fact, I believe I said you shouldn't get involved with this dude."

"...You never said that."

Katsuki was silent for a moment. "Well I was thinking it. And you should be able to read my mind by now. Besides, was I right? Or was I right?"

"You were right...okay", Izuku stood up straight, trying to rouse his confidence. "I'm going to get him alone and I'm going to talk to him. Right now."

He finished his conversation with Katsuki and left the bathroom, resolve reinforced. He came back to where everyone was and this time Shouto was tied up and hanging from the ceiling. Izuku looked from person to person but not a single one had an expression that said they knew what they were doing.

"We were playing a game and I think we got the instructions wrong", Fuyumi said.

"Well, it's not a real party unless a few things go wrong!", Natsuo exclaimed. "We should see how long he can hang like that."

"Please don't", Shouto pleaded in a monotone.

Eventually they got him down and moved on to the next activity. While the others tried to set up, Izuku caught Shouto glancing at him more than once. He was just thinking of how to get him alone when Shouto took care of it.

"Midoriya, will you come with me to the kitchen? For drinks?", he said as an after thought.

"Yes! Of course!"

Izuku followed behind him and they were finally in semi-private. There was no door sealing them off, but they were out of sight and earshot of the others. Izuku looked at him and tried not to be distracted by how handsome he was. He still liked Shouto, very much. But he couldn't do what he was asking for. He had to hold himself to a higher regard than that.

"I came over to talk to you. About...us..." And how there would never be an 'us'.

"Can I talk first?", Shouto asked.

Izuku was afraid of what he might say but he nodded anyway.

"It was wrong of me to ask for that kind of relationship from you. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I got carried away."

"It's...okay", Izuku said softly. He could understand. He had almost said yes to that arrangement.

"I don't know how we can fix this. But I want to", Shouto admitted.

Izuku allowed himself a small smile. "I do too."

For a moment, they just stood across the room from one another, smiling in silence. They wanted to fix things but they didn't know how to.

"Did you get the drinks?", Yuuga's voice sounded from outside the kitchen. He came in and looked first at Izuku, then at Shouto, then at Izuku again.

"I should go", Izuku said, feeling fully inspected. He rushed out, leaving the party behind. Later on, Katsuki would actually ask him how it went and Izuku would have to face the fact that he didn't really end things with Shouto and had only gotten both of their hopes up.

Shouto, on the other hand, had his mind absolutely whirring. So he was wide awake late in the night, when a figure snuck into his room. He didn't panic, as there was only one person who would enter so stealthily and actually get past the house's security.

"To what do I owe the late night visit?", Shouto asked as he turned on a lamp, giving the room a dim light.

"Can't a guy send wedding congrats, one brother to another?"

The two of them sat on the floor across from each other. Todoroki Touya, or Dabi as he was known outside the house, usually kept his distance from his family. But tonight he would make an exception. He took out his phone and showed an article that had Shouto and Izuku's picture.

"Have you come to lecture me too?", Shouto asked.

Dabi rolled his eyes. "Does that sound anything like me? I just wanted to make sure you weren't making a mistake with this wedding." He was one of the few close to Shouto who could understand how overbearing their father could be.

"This is the way it has to be", Shouto said. "Not unless I..."

"Unless you...", Dabi urged him to continue.

"He'd never go for it."

"'He' our father? Or 'he' your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend", Shouto denied.

Dabi put his phone away and stood up. "Whatever this guy is to you, you better decide. And it better not be something you ever regret. Otherwise he wins. And I mean 'he' - our father."

"I know who you mean. Will you be at the wedding?"

"You know that's not my scene. But if you promise a show, I might just buy myself a front row seat."

* * *

Momo had actually wanted to go to Kyouka's bar. It had become a place of comfort for her. But tonight was a special night. She wouldn't let her so-called friends cattiness get in the way of her celebration. Kyouka knew just which part of town to hit up but Momo was the one who chose the venue. First they went to karaoke, singing their hearts out.

They both had a few drinks as well. It was the most free Momo had ever felt. Being able to belt out lyrics, not worrying if she forgot the words, slurred them, or if her voice cracked because she wasn't performing. She wasn't putting on an act for anyone else. She was just having fun. After the karaoke they went to an izakaya to get something in their stomachs.

Momo laughed as Kyouka tried to toss an edamame right into her mouth for the third time only for it to plunk on her forehead. She was really falling for this girl. Momo knew that this is what it should feel like. There had been so many moments that she had wanted to kiss Kyouka but she couldn't. She could never tell this wonderful person how she felt.

"Heeeeey, earth to Momo. To Mimi, Meme, Mumu, Mama", Kyouka snickered at her own joke.

"Kyouka, Kyako, Kyukpbflbblt." Momo could barely make it past two before her tongue twisted.

The two of them dissolved into a fit of laughter. Deciding to end the night, Momo contacted her driver. She had them drop Kyouka off at her home.

"See you at the wedding~", Momo sang as the car drove off.

And just like that, a bucket of cold water dumped on the both of them, reminding them of where they stood.


	15. Go Awry

And so the momentous day of fate had arrived.

The wedding.

The day that would live on forever in infamy, no matter how it ended.

And Izuku was agonizing over which tie to wear. It was a wedding, so the couple should stand out. And he knew the colors that the wedding party would be wearing. So he was trying to avoid those colors. But he didn't have many ties to begin with despite being an event planner. So currently his options were down to a solid black one, a dark green, or a bright orange.

"Why don't you just go tie-less", Eijirou asked, laying across Izuku's bed.

"I could...but I know there'll be photographers there. And people know who I am now. I need to make a good impression", Izuku reasoned.

"I say screw them and show up in jeans", Katsuki said, coming into the room and lying right on top of Eijirou. "Why are you even going? You did your job and you're not his friend anymore, right?"

Izuku sighed and put down his ties. This was too much to think of right now. "My job isn't done until the wedding goes off without a hitch and the bride and groom are satisfied." Although the check had already cleared and he was paid for his services.

"I just need the closure", Izuku said finally.

Eijirou and Katsuki both gave each other a look but said nothing. Izuku had been through so much already. But if this was what he needed, they'd be there for him when he got home.

* * *

A wedding of the caliber was akin to a red carpet event and Izuku knew that. He was still surprised when a driver showed up to his apartment to escort him to the ceremony in a nice car. Much nicer than his. He was taken to the venue Momo and Shouto had decided on, a magnificent church large enough to hold all of their important guests.

At the entrance were other guests, getting their pictures taken as they wore the latest styles before continuing on into the building. Izuku felt plain by comparison in his normal black tux and no bowtie to speak of, but he decided not to care too much about his appearance. On his best days he couldn't compete with these people and especially not when his heart was a wreck.

He waved politely to the cameras for a quick spell and the went right inside. And right there in the foyer was Shouto, greeting his guests. Izuku's breath was caught in his throat.

He was handsome.

Too handsome.

The tuxedo looked absolutely luxurious. His tie was lilac in color. And his hair. Izuku was very much tempted to run his fingers through it, moreso than usual. It was expertly styled, parted not in the middle as his split dictated but off the side for today. He was both bowing and shaking hands with people as they entered and Izuku hesitated for a moment before stepping forward.

Izuku applauded himself for being able to keep his greeting professional. There was no reason to make this harder than it needed to be. In the end, they were just two ships passing in the night. He went off to mingle with some of the other guests. Izuku wasn't stupid, he knew he wasn't on the same social level as most of them but he could make polite conversation.

Natsuo, Fuyumi, and the other guests from the bachelor party were inviting and he was happy for that. But there was something odd about the looks one of them gave. The one named Yuuga. Izuku thought nothing of it until Yuuga cornered him alone.

"You know I considered myself very good at reading people", Yuuga said.

Izuku resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He wasn't up for having this conversation. But he didn't want to be rude.

Yuuga leaned in close. "I couldn't see it until the party, but you have feelings for him don't you?"

Izuku didn't want to confirm, but he didn't feel like outright denying it either. He was just too tired at this point. Yuuga's expression didn't change but he leaned in even closer.

"Just so you know, there's some here who wouldn't disapprove of a runaway groom."

Izuku's eyes widened at the insinuation but he didn't get a chance to form a good reply as it was announced that the wedding would begin soon.

"I'm not here to make a scene", was all Izuku said before going to the main hall to find his pew. He was a assigned a seat in the first row next to Shouto's family. He thought it would feel awkward after everything but thankfully Fuyumi and Natsuo separated him from the parents.

* * *

Momo felt like she might faint at any moment. It was a combination of having not eaten all day, her tight dress, and the weight of the moment before her. The sound of people fussing over her hair and makeup was all faded background noise. She had a choice to make today. And whichever it was, she didn't want to regret it for the rest of her life.

She had weighed pros and cons that entire morning as if somehow quantifying it with logic would make the decision easier. But sometimes two cons were worth a single pro.

"Oh, you look just like me, on my wedding day", Sumomo said, putting her hands on Momo's shoulders.

Momo looked at the two of them in the mirror. She had always been proud of her resemblance to her mother. She was a beautiful woman, after all. And Momo always got compliments for her looks, whether people knew her mother or not. But right now she just felt empty.

The ceremony was about to begin and Momo could hear the piano from beyond the doorway. That was Kyouka. Momo would be walking down the aisle with the traditional wedding march. It was a bit impersonal but her mother had vetoed any other song selection. Momo stood side by side with her father and they were off, entering the hall in time with the music.

Everyone stood and watched as she walked. Momo was used to being the center of attention but today felt different.

Kyouka played the song dutifully. She had never had any particular feelings for 'Here Comes the Bride' before today. As she played every note felt painful. She loved this woman. She could admit it to herself now at least. Now that her chance to be with her was completely out of reach. Kyouka tried not to sigh so openly and heavily as she played the final notes right as Momo got to the altar.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."

Shouto's body felt like it was buzzing with energy. Instead of standing still, listening to a man drone on and on, he wanted nothing more than to grab Izuku's hand and run off with him. Maybe that would be impulsive, but he deserved a moment of spontaneity after a life of rigid rules. After living with everything decided for him, every last day so predictable, Shouto wanted to be surprised. He wanted to dip into the uncertain, even if it meant leaving the bubble of his family's wealth and influence.

And then there was Momo. Shouto loved her dearly. But he could never give her the passion and romance she desired. All he could give her was friendship and stability. After today, he could see their future as clear as glass. They'd have a honeymoon that was entertaining enough, their fathers' corporations would have a merger, they'd have children after being pressured by both sets of parents, raise them the way they were raised, and the cycle would continue.

"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

It would just be an endless drudging forth of history repeating itself and no matter how much he wished to change it... Shouto's eyes looked over to Izuku. He could change it. He_ would_ change it.

"I don't."

Momo's answer elicited a chorus of gasps across the church. Shouto's eyes snapped back to her, wide and just a bit hopeful. Momo's own eyes were determined as she dropped her bouquet.

"I'm sorry Shouto. And to all our guests as well", Momo said, turning to the pews. "But I can't get married if it's not to the one I love."

Sumomo had sat there frozen at first but suddenly raised her voice. "You can't be serious?!"

Momo turned away from her and instead looked over to Kyouka. Kyouka quickly realized what was happening and shot up from her seat at the piano. She ditched her heels and ran up to Momo, grabbing her hand and gazing up into her eyes lovingly.

"Let's go!", she said, pulling Momo along, intending to run away with her. Momo followed, running rather well for wearing heels herself. They could figure out everything else later. What mattered was that they had chosen each other.

"Wait!", Shouto called out and Momo felt her heart reach out to a friend. Shouto who had been by her side since childhood, who she was leaving behind. Momo paused to turn back to him.

"I've lived my life for other people for too long", Momo said. "It's time I finally choose for myself, Shouto."

"You're right", he agreed. "It's time for the both of us to choose." Shouto looked over at Izuku. "And I choose to open about what I want for the first time in my life."

Izuku's heart thumped so loudly in his ears he put a hand to his chest as if that itself would curb the involuntary action. Was this all really happening right now? And how long had Kyouka and Momo been a thing?

"Izuku", Shouto walked away from the altar and right over to him. He grabbed Izuku's hands and pulled him to his feet. "I want to be with you. If you will have me."

Izuku's words failed him and all he could do was nod vigorously. This was really happening. The heir to a company was disrupting his wedding to declare his intentions to Izuku.

"I guess we don't need to runaway now", Momo said, relief filling her heart.

Kyouka shivered at the absolute death glare Sumomo was sending her way. "A bit of distance might still be a good idea."

Enji shot up to his feet just as Shouto was leaning in to kiss Izuku. "You're even more of a child than I thought if you believe I'll take this sitting down. We have an agreement and the two of you are obligated to uphold it."

"Honoring your parents is a tenant that must be followed. Regardless of any feelings", Mr. Yaoyorozu added.

"What about love?", Momo asked.

"Love has nothing to do with marriage", Sumomo said, getting to her feet. "It's all about business. Business that needs to continue with this union."

"An archaic union that has no place in modern society", Shouto said, holding just one of Izuku's hands. "We can achieve a close business relationship without being married."

"Just how do you expect to do that, young man?", Mr. Yaoyorozu pointed the question at him like a spear. "And who am I to leave my company to?"

"To me, Father", Momo answered, stomping back over to them in the front row. "I wasn't wasting my time in school. You paid my tuition so that I could attend only the best classes. I know how to run our operation better than anyone."

"I..you...what?", he looked over to his wife for confirmation who looked just as confused.

Momo's eyes glistened. "Neither of you really knew what I studied? I'm not surprised. Neither of you cared about anything I did unless it embarrassed you. Kyouka-san knows me better than either of you!"

"You're both disgraces", Enji spat.

"Maybe you can't agree with our life choices", Shouto said. "But you have no choice but to agree when we take over and turn your businesses into juggernauts the likes no one has ever seen before."

Rei, who Izuku had never heard a word of, looked up and over at her son before opening her mouth. "Have you spoken to Touya recently?", she asked in a voice only loud enough for those closest to hear.

Shouto nodded and she smiled knowingly. Izuku didn't know who this 'Touya' was, but they must have been important for an exchange like that. Natsuo was the next to get to his feet, but instead of addressing the drama unfolding before him, he turned to the other guests.

"Attention everyone! A wedding is not happening today, unless anyone else has any romantic revelations?" He looked around before turning to both wayward couples. Momo and Kyouka blushed while pointedly looking away. When he got to the other two, Izuku shook his head. This was exciting and all but he wasn't ready for marriage just yet.

"Then, let's move right on to the reception. We may not be celebrating the union of a bridge and a groom but I think we've still got a reason to party!" There was still a bit of confusion among them but some guests got up anyway. All in all, about half left due to the scandalous an nontraditional events that just unfolded. The other half stayed for exactly that reason.

And some of those were just the kind of never turn down free food and drink with live music. Music that was supposed to be played by a band headed by Kyouka, but she was a bit occupied at the moment. She and Izuku were moral support as Shouto and Momo continued the conversation with their parents. In the reception hall, guests entertained themselves while the band played some light tunes to pass the time.

Eventually a mysterious man joined them to lead on guitar and play a few songs for the guests to dance to. After about half an hour, the parents of the bride and groom weren't happy, but they had been appeased for the time being. That was all they could ask for now. Enji and the Yaoyorozu's left, while the others went to the reception hall.

"Let's welcome the lovely couples!", the lead guitarist announced when they all arrived to cheers.

Kyouka raised a brow in confusion at the man leading her band. "Who is that?"

"My other older brother", Shouto answered. "He hated the pressure and rules and ran away and my father disowned him." He turned to Izuku. "Would you like to dance?"

"Give me a moment, I'm just processing the fact that I fell into a soap opera."

Momo and Kyouka immediately made their way to the dance floor, Kyouka having retrieved her shoes before leaving the church.

"You're a wild chick, you know that?", Kyouka smirked.

"What? Me?", Momo looked at her in shock.

Kyouka snickered. "Yes you. You act all prim and proper, but there's a rebel somewhere deep in there."

"Glad you finally noticed", Momo said, owning up to it. "Maybe you'll see her more often now. A female CEO is still rather rare. And I don't intend to keep my head down during my tenure."

"Wow, think you can be seen with a square like me?"

"You're the only square that can hang with this rebel", Momo smiled before giving Kyouka a quick kiss on the lips as they danced. When they parted, they felt their insides warm and they kissed again.

Meanwhile, Shouto had snuck Izuku away and they were making out in a closet.

In time they would join the party, where Kyouka would get on stage and sing a song dedicated to her new lady love, and they would take the time to discuss this new relationship and what it meant. But now was the time for something bold and impulsive.

And so they were making out in the closet, just shy of tearing each other's clothes off.

**Epilogue**

Momo was officially hired under her father and he tested her with tasks, blown away each time by how expertly she handled each one. Unable to deny her prowess, he named her his successor. Kyouka found a new muse in her girlfriend and had written quite a few songs about her, all that she performed in her club on certain nights.

After Kyouka's place had been redone, she invited Momo to move in, which she accepted happily.

Izuku's wedding planning business experience a short uptick in customers who had been impressed with his work in the Todoroki-Yaoyorozu ceremony, even though it hadn't technically happened. Shouto was busy often with work but he always made time to have lunch with Izuku, even if that meant video chatting while eating in their respective offices.

Dabi left again, claiming his work was done to which Fuyumi replied that he hadn't really done anything to which he replied 'didn't I?'

And Katsuki was subjected not only to Izuku's dreamy sighs about his boyfriend, but sappy phone calls and when the day came for them to meet for the first time he already hated the man just based on principle.

Years down the road, Kyouko and Momo would get married first, hiring Izuku to plan it of course. And Momo would get to wear the dress of her choice and have the music she wanted while Kyouka never had to doubt for a moment whether or not she was good enough.

After that, Shouto would ask Izuku to plan another wedding for him, nearly sending his boyfriend into a spiral of depression before realizing that was Shouto's way of proposing to him.


End file.
